Flashback Fever
by yaoigirl20
Summary: ok, yea the worst title, o well. sam and dean have been fighting alot lately and after a hunt sam gets sick. well...thats about it. its alot better than it sounds so. ENJOY!
1. Leaving

A/N: OK, i usually do yaoi/incest/slash. But this one is only family.

Summary: After a hunt, Sam and Dean have a fight. But when Sam collapses, Dean has to set aside the argument and take care of his little brother just like in the old days.

* * *

Finding our way back to the road was a hell of a fun time (note the sarcasm). Sammy was stumbling all over the place, which i didnt really blame him for. He'd been hit by...by my shovel. You see, Sam and I have been getting into big fights lately. About the stupidest things too. My driving, my music, attitudes, and other unimportant things. I never hit him, but today... 

20-mins. earlier

Sam and Dean were working hard on digging up the grave of the blood-crazed old man after them now.

"Would you dig faster, Dean! That old man is..."

"Chill, Sammy. If he decides to show his face," Dean held up his gun, "I'll blow his balls off," the oldest said with a smile and got back to work.

Sam ignored him and kept digging. It was silent for a moment and then a scream of terror filled the air, "Dammit!" That was the sign of the attack. "Sam, you keep digging. I've got this Bastard under control," Dean told him as he jumped out of the grave. A second later, he was there.The man stood, at least, as tall as Sam. He ran toward Dean before he could even make a move for his gun, Dean was sent flying into a tree. The man started to make his way to the younger of the two. But before he reached him, Dean shot him square in the hip; this ghost actually seemed fazed by the attack. Dean shot again, and again, and again, until he was suddenly out of bullets! "Oh..." he was sent flying again by the 'easy-to-heal' ghost, "SHIIITTTTTTT!"

"Dean!" He heard Sam yell from a distance.

"I'm fine! Keep digging," Evidently, the man had forgotten all about Sammy as he slowly made his way back to Dean. "Sam, throw me the other shovel," Dean commanded his little brother as he held out his hand for it.

"What?" Sam gave Dean an 'are-you-crazy' look.

"Just throw me the damn shovel!!" Yelling as the spirit came closer by the second. Sam then through the tool at him just in time for Dean to swing. He disappeared for a moment, but hen was behind the oldest. Dean kept swinging, and swinging as the old ghost kept dodging and dodging each attack. "Ok, that's it!" Dean said to himself, now angry.

Meanwhile,Sam had finished the grave. He was now pouring the gasoline and salt all over the molded skeleton and lighting the match.

Dean had built up a strong swing, he through himself into the attack. But when he was about to hit, the ghost burst into flames. All seemed well, except that Dean couldn't stop! The shovel hit something with a sickening 'THUD' followed by a small cry of pain...

Present-Time

So see, it was only an accident! But Sam keeps insisting that I did it on purpose. Oh well, I don't care what he thinks, I'm always right. (Ha! That's a funny one. LMAO)

We soon found the car, "Hey, look what I found!" I said sarcasticly, trying to lighten the mood. We then went to pack away our weapons. Sam ignored him, holding his stomach. He then went to the passenger side, waiting for me to unlock the car. But I wasn't ready just yet. This 'no-talking' thing was getting on my last nerve, it was going to be delt with NOW. "Sammy, we've gotta talk," I said, serious now.

"What's there to talk about, Dean?" Sam asked uninterested.

"Maybe the fact that we rarelyeven talk anymore? Or maybe I can find out what your problem with me is, so we can resolve this constant fighting..."

"I don't have a problem with you, Dean!" Sam said defensively. "The only problem I have, is with your tactics. There's just no logic in them!"

Mummbling I said, "Yea-uh. It's to shoot their heads off."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing! See, that's all you had to say. You make up the strategies from now on, kay?" Thinking the conversation was over, I began to climb into the driver's seat.

"One more thing..."

I sighed and got back out. "Yes, Sam?" I asked desperate for this to be over.

"I'm not the one with the problem."

This surprised me. "What?"

"You're the one who has the problem with me!" I couldn't even respond, "You boss me around like I'm that little boy you used to protect! I'm not that kid anymore. I'm," Sam paused for a short shaky breathe, "Just let me go, I can take care of myself," I stood looking my brother up and down, 'When had his eyes gotten so cold?'

"If that's how you feel," I said quietly. Trying to hide my feelings, I looked up at his face with a fake smile, "Well, I guess I'll see you around Sam." I climbed back into the car, throwing his bags to him, witha silent breaking heart.

Not even a second later and he was at my window. "That's it!?" I nodded my head, not trusting my mouth right now. "Wow, that was easier than I thought It'd be," Sam muttered directed to no one inperticular. I than gave a half-hearted wave, saying "See ya." and slowly drove off. I glanced to my rearview mirror, watching Sam walk away into the rising sun (sounds like a bad cliche). I looked away for a moment, when I looked back, Sam's silouete was invisable against the bright sun. Stopping the car, I jumped out and my eyes searched the area. They landed on a dark lump in the middle of the road. "S-Sammy?!" I ran toward the lump, sure enough, it was my brother. Shaking him awake didn't work, and niether did yelling his name over and over again. My heart was racing. I checked for a pulse, I sighed in relief when I found a slow steady heart beat. Although he was alive, worry ran through my veins like a race car with no finish line. A new rush of adrenaline allowed me to lift my brother with ease, slowly made it back to the jet black Impala, and lied him down in the back seat. 'Looks like I get my way again.' I thought as I ran around to the driver's side and reved the engine that gave a low rumble.

* * *

FINALLY! CHAPTER ONE IS UP!!! man, once I'm done with all these stories, I'm taking a VERY long break. 


	2. The virus

WOW. I got some reviews as soon as I added this, I'm even more exited about this story now!!

fullmetaldevil - Nice start, can't wait to see what you do with it

mollieclarke - excellent start plz update soon

friendly - great start. can't wait for more.

me1087 - great start! can't wait for the next chapter

sammygirl1963 - Fabtastic start Can't wait to see what you do with this one!

cavetrollgrl - Even fighting and on each others last nerve the Winchester brother's bond comes through. like it or not the boys need to learn to talk. Will a little first aid and brother watching be enough to make them talk. Though the shovel to the body was kind of bad if it started their healing then that's what it takes. please keep the angst and emotion coming.

Whoa, cavetroll, you write more on a review than I do on average for a paragraph... lol. THX for the reviews everyone! We're going into normal POV now, FYI.

dialog - "SUPERNATURAL"

thoughts - _SUPERNATURAL_

Chapter 2 - The Stomach Virus

* * *

Dean ran into the lobby of the 8 mile motel he'd just arrived at. He quickly ran back to the car, "Sam. Sammy, come on. You gotta wake up now," he spoke softly to Sam Sam's eyes finally opened, but they looked clouded and lost. "Sam?" 

He seemed confused at first but soon rasped out in response, "Dean?"

Dean smiled softly and nodded, "Come on, Sam. I got us a room, let's get you inside. 'k?" Sam nodded but didn't say anything, _It must hurt to talk. Man..._ He pulled him out of the car and carried him into the room. He could feel the heat radiating from his little brother's body. Sam was lied on the bed. Dean hurried to the bathroom to get a damp, cold washcloth, used to try and lower Sam's fever. He watched over Sam for a while before he decided to look for any new jigs for when Sam got better.

It was about an hour later when Dean heard rustling coming Sam's bed. He looked over to see the younger one's eyes open, watching him. Dean smiled down at him. "Hey Sammy. How ya feeling?" Sam nodded once, as to say 'I'm fine'. He set the computer and newspaper's aside and sat on the side of Sam's bed resting his hand, palm side up, on his forehead. He sighed when he found he wasn't much cooler. He went to search their bags for the first aid kit. It was resting on top of his duffel bag. He got the thermometer out and when Sam protested, he stuck it in his mouth. When it beeped, he pulled it out. He tried to suppress the worry that threatened to show on his face. It read 102.7. _This isn't good. _"So, what happened back there anyway?"

Sam shrugged. He answered with a quiet, raspy voice, "I don't know. I felt so lost when I suddenly got... really dizzy," he put his hand to his head. Dean lifted Sam's shirt to check out the large cut he'd caused in his little brother's waist. He got out the medical wire(??) to stitch up the slightly deep cut. "I'm not really sure why though."

"Maybe it was this wound, or were you sick already??" Sam shook his head. "Well, whatever is was doesn't really matter. So, why'd you feel lost?" He cut the wire after he'd finished.

Sam lifted his head, "What?"

"You said you were really mad. Why?" There was a pause. "Sam?" He looked up from his work. He was shaking. "Sam?! Sam, are you ok?!" He tried shaking him awake, he noticed the nauseated look in his eyes. "Sam!"

Sam finally snapped out of his little trance, doubling over in bed, covering his mouth with his hand. "D-Dean I think I'm gonna--!" he lept out of bed and rushed to the tiny bathroom. Dean followed, only to have the door closed in his face, "I can... take it from here."

He was hesitant but agreed, "Don't lock the door," he sat on th edge of the nearest bed. It'd been a few moments when Dean started to worry again. He stood at the door, listening, but heard nothing from the other side of the door. He knocked against the old wooden door, afraid something was seriously wrong in there. "Sammy?!"

A small moan was heard. The door cracked to see Sam, his eyes droopy; heavy with exhaustion. "Sorry, Dean. I must've fallen asleep," he yawned on cue. Dean rested his palm on Sam's forehead. _How'd he get so sick?_

He walked Sam back to bed. Sam fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. "Good night, Sammy." He gave flashed him a small grin. Dean re-wet the washcloth and laid it on Sam's overheated forehead. He watched over him, holding back his hair when he puked, re-wet the cloth when it went dry, and held his hand, all night. Well that is, until he fell asleep next to Sam. There, he dreamt about the last time Sam was sick.

- - - Dreamworld - - -

"Dean!!" He woke when he heard Sam's yelling. He immediately grabbed the pistol hidden under his pillow.

"Sam?" he noticed he wasn't in bed. "Sammy! Where are you?!" He than saw the light on in the bathroom.

"I-I'm in here. In the bathroom," Dean heard a gagging sound. He put the pistol away the gun so not to worry Sam and set off toward the small, so called, restroom.

He entered to see his brother kneeling over the toilet seat, throwing up a bile from the pit of his stomach. Dean saw tears rolling down Sam's face. He hated to see the boy cry. He knelt next to Sam, holing back his bushy hair and rubbing his back. "It's ok, Sammy. Just let out," he tried comforting him and after a while, Sam settled down. "You ok now?" he asked. Sam just nodded his head slowly. Dean stood, grabbed a clean washcloth, and dunked it under the running facet. "Here," he handed Sam the damp clothe, "wipe your face and then we'll get you back to bed."

Sam took it without a sound and obeyed. Dean lifted him up on his feet and led him to bed. He pulled the blanket up to Sam's chin. He checked for a temperature, but found none. _No fever._ "You cold, Sammy?' He shook hi head no, "Alright. You hungry?" Sam got this funny, nauseated look on his face. Dean couldn't help but laugh. "I guess that's a no," he said between chuckles. He smiled, but it disappeared quickly. "What all have you eaten today, Sam?" Sam looked away cautiously and shrugged. "Sam," he said warningly.

Sam sighed heavily and looked back at Dean, "I had breakfast with you, some of your potato chips for lunch, and you got me that (gulp) Chicken Sandwich from Wendy's (AN: nothing against Wendy's, it was just on my mind when writing. lol) for dinner," he gave a look of disgust.

**"YOU ATE MY CHIPS?!!"** he was appalled. "Wait, was something wrong with that sandwich I bought you?"

The younger boy nodded, "It tasted kinda weird."

"Why didn't you say something? You probably have some kind of food poisoning now! Dammit, Dad's gonna be so pissed if you have Salmonella or something!!" Dean had heard of Salmonella and E-coli, they were not fun to get.

Sam sat up. "Chill out, Dean. It's nothing like that. Its just a little bit of food poisoning, nothing big! Promise. I'll be fine," Dean sighed and looked down at his little brother, smiling. Sam smiled back and laughed, "I swear, you worry too much!"

- - - Realworld - - -

Dean opened his eyes only to close them back again, due to the light streaming through the window blinds. _That was a weird dream..._ He looked to see Sam wasn't in bed. "Sam?" He heard Sam say his name from the bathroom again. He sighed and entered the room. He smiled despite the scenery. _I guess some things never change. _

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 2. NOW POSTED!!!!!!! YEAH! ok im good now. im annoying the hell out of my family with my constant writing, but o well. doesn't mean im gonna stop!!

im so excited for x-mas. im FINALLY getting supernatural season 1 AND 2. how do i know this? well, i was right next to my mom when she bought season 1 and my friend already told me she was getting me season 2... so YEAH! im really happy!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Ja ne!


	3. the Fever's Extent

speech - "Winchester."

thoughts - _Winchester._

Chapter 3 - A Fever's Extent

* * *

"Hey, you hungry yet, Sam?" Dean walked after Sam back into the room from the, again, dirtied bathroom. The younger man stopped mid-step to glare back at Dean. "What?" 

"Do you really think this is the best time to bring up (gulp) food." He shook his head slowly, trying to ignore the nausea rising in his stomach.

"Ok, ok. Fine, I'll go get my own breakfast," he grabbed his coat from the untouched second bed. "I'll get you something for later," he said, heading for the door.

"Don't you dare get anything greasy!!" he yelled after Dean. Dean waved in response.

- - - - - -

Dean exited the Quick Mart Gas Station with two bulging bags. The bags consisted of chips, beer, and soda for him. And water and cracker for Sam, as well as medication.

He sped to the hotel quickly, not wanting to leave his little brother alone for too long It only took him about 15 minutes to get back. When he arrived, he opened the old creaky door slowly. "Hey, Sammy..." He found the younger man on his bed, fast asleep. Dean tilted his head to one side, wondering how he could sleep with all the lights on. He chuckled at the scene and turned out the over-head light.

Dean placed the bags on the small bedside table. There he sat on the side of the bed and ate his, so called, "breakfast". A moment later, Sam fell into a coughing fit. It sounded painful, so Dean stood and helped him sit up to ease the coughing. When the hacking finally subsided, the chills began. Sam shook violently, even through all the heavy blankets and quilts that covered his large frame.

Dean sat beside him. He didn't leave the room again the rest of the day, as Sam slept through the same amount of time. Except for a few moments near 6:00 p.m.

Sam woke to a pitch black hotel room. "Dean?" he croaked.

"I'm here, Sam." he sounded close, but Sam couldn't feel him anywhere. "Can you open you're eyes, Dude? It's kinda weird talking to you when your not looking at me." he did as he was told, just realizing his eyes were in fact still closed. When he first saw Dean, he was only a blur but soon returned back to normal. Dean gave a small half-smile. "Hey\. How you feeling, Sam?" his brother just shook his head with no direct answer. "Alright, well let me take your temperature and take your medicine." Sam nodded and tried sitting up, but soon realized he needed Dean's help.

When he'd finally got up into a sitting position, Dean stuck the tiny metal end of the thermometer into his little brother's mouth and under his tongue. A few moments later it beeped loudly, making the sickly man jump. Dean had to suppress a laugh when Sam moaned in frustration, but the need to laugh quickly dissipated when he read the small numbers on the screen, 103.5, _Not good!_ "Alright, time for medicine."

Dean sat on the very edge of Sam's bed, the potato chips, long forgotten. he was getting very worried, he'd never encountered Sam when he was **this** sick. He would always call Dad or Bobbie to come, but now he was on his own. Dean thought on this for a moment, worrying and wondering, when it hit him, He than remembered a time when Sam was ill with a bad case of the flu.

- - - Flashback - - -

"Dean! Dean, wake up!!" 16-year-old Dean Winchester woke due to his father, John Winchester, shaking the life out of him. "Dean! Come on, Son, wake up!" he sounded scared, his dad was never scared. NEVER!

"What's wrong, Dad?" he asked the older man, still groggy from his short sleep.

Dean heard his dad walk away from him to the other side of the room. "Get up, Dean. I need your help with Sam."

This caught the boys attention. He fully opened his eyes and turned to the bed next to him, where his brother lie, his forehead glistening with sweat in the winter night air. "Wha-what's wrong with Sammy?" he sat up quickly, ready to leap into action for his little brother.

John motioned his oldest son toward the small bathroom in the corner of the room. "Go fill the tub with cold water, we need to lower his fever. Now, hurry up," He untangled the younger boy from the bedsheets.

"Wait, a fever? But when--?" Dean was quickly cut off by his father.

"Don't waste your time talking, Dean, get going!" he lifted Sam into a sitting position and pulled his nightshirt over his head.

Dean stood and looked to his feet. "Ye-yes, Sir!" he made a bee-line for the bathroom where he tipped the tap slowly so as enough cold water came out, but didn't get too warm. He sat near the bath, making sure the temperature never faltered, for a moment before John came in carrying a blue boxer claude Sammy in his arms. Dean backed away into the wall.

The young boy shivered at the intense cold as he was slowly lowered into the cold water. Sam fought and fidgeted as John tried to keep him still. As Sam started to calm down, John settled on the edge of the tub. "Why didn't you watch him closer, Dean?"

"...I didn't--"

"Do you think that because you're older now, you don't have to watch out for him anymore?!" He wouldn't even let the teenager finish one single sentence!

"Dad, listen to me!" that got the older man's attention and it grew quite, "I -- I didn't know..." tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I just didn't see, I didn't know."

"Dean." John's voice was soft now. Nothing else was said. Dean just bowed his head, crying silently in the corner and praying for Sammy to be okay.

- - - - - -

Dean shook the memory from his mind. He knew what he'd do now. He moved quickly to the bathroom, turning the tap to cool and letting run as he went back to his sickly brother. He stripped him down to his boxers and awkwardly carried him to the filling tub. "Dean...?" his brother murmured.

He looked down at his brother. "Hey, Sammy. How you feeling?"

"Where's Daddy...?" Dean looked into the younger man's eyes and gasped, now seeing the glassy look in his eyes. "Did he leave again? Where did Daddy go?!" he became frantic.

"Sam, settle down!" Sam fumbled around trying to break loose from his brother. He slowly sat Sammy into the cool water. He screamed at the touch. "Sam!" he let go by accident and the younger man slipped under the water, not even trying to hold himself up.

Without another thought, the brunette jumped behind Sam, holding him up and close to his body. His younger brother's tremors came to a stop then, but still shivered lightly. "Shhh."

"Da-dad...?"

Dean sighed again. "Yea, Sammy. It's... it's Dad. I'm right here," he said, trying to soothe him back to sleep, though feeling his own tears threatening to leak. "I'm not going anywhere, son."

"Hmmm," The younger man closed his eyes, beginning to drift off into sleep, "Thank you, daddy."

As his brother slept, Dean let his rarely revealed tears fall. Tears that fell for his late father, as well as Sam, whom had the less than perfect relationship with this said father.

After the tears had cleared, Dean checked Sam's temperature again, this time using an ear type thermometer, not wanting to wake his brother again. "Thank God," he murmured as he saw the decimal, 98.9, nearly normal. he noticed the water had gone lukewarm over time, so he lifted himself out of the tub, still holding his little brother close to him, and dried off. Once that task had been completed, he carried Sam to bed and looked for a change of clothes for the two of them. After finding the younger man's stash of clean underwear, he turned to the bed where he slept. he sighed and said to the sleeping man, "Alright, Sammy. You'll probably kill me for this in the morning, but I promise I won't look," he snickered, "or laugh at it." With that, he went to work. Changing Sam into clean boxers without looking, was more difficult than he thought. Dean almost glanced down a couple times, but caught himself. Though soon, he was done.

He stood to go lie down on his own bed, tired from taking care of Sammy and from crying. Though not long after he'd turned out the lights, he felt the younger man in the bed next to him, begin to shiver. Dean lightly groaned and reached up to turn the light back on. He sat up and looked at his brother's shaking form. The oldest silently cursed at him for all the trouble he was causing him. he once again, stood and made his way to the sickly man and sat up on the edge of the grudgy bed. "Dude, you're gonna pay me back big time for all this." He climbed under the covers with his little brother. Even though he was so near, Sam still couldn't stop shaking. "Come on, Sam," he wrapped his arms around the young man's broad shoulder's, "Don't you dare get any worse." Dean held him close, watching and waiting for Sam to wake. And as he did this watching, he fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

there's chapter 3! sry for the wait, you know me by now, it takes FOREVER to add everything. lol

Hope you liked! ja ne


	4. As Normal as it Gets

speech - "Winchester."

thoughts - _Winchester__._

Chapter 4 - As Normal as it gets

Light shinned through the crack in the heavy blinds as Dean woke from his long sleep. He sat up and checked his surroundings. The tv was on but clouded in a snowy picture, and Sam was no where to be found! "Sam!" His eyes searched the room, taking in every detail. the pale green walls that was chipping away at the corners, and the smoke ruined lamp shades at his side. "Sam?"

The hotel door suddenly opened and in walked Sam, two paper bags in his arms. After closing the door, he turned back to his older brother in the bed. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Sam smirked.

Dean looked up at him with a stern look. "Where the hell did you go?"

"What do you mean?" he lifted the bags, "I was hungry, and figured you'd be too, so went to the store."

The oldest swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. "You're sick, you shouldn't be going anywhere. You could've woken me up!"

Sam snorted. "Oh, Dean. We both know you would've bitten my head off, sick or not, if I tried to wake you. Doesn't matter anyway, I checked my temperature before

I left. It was 98 degrees." Dean walked over to where the other one sat and lay his palm over his brow. "See?"

He kept his hand there, deliberating. But finally pulled away, deciding he had no temperature. "Fine. So, what'cha get us?" Dean asked noticing how hungry he was. The youngest smiled.

Silence fell over the two as they ate. It was so strange. Everything should've been normal now that Sam had gotten better, but Dean couldn't help but wonder. _"Are you still leaving?"_ Though, he didn't know he'd stated this out loud till it was too late.

"What?"

"Huh? Nothing! Finish your burger," he commanded as he turned his attention back to his own sandwich.

"Dean... did something happen?"

The oldest eyes slightly widened, he'd been hoping he wouldn't remember or ask anything. "Uh, what'cha talking about, Sammy?"

Sam ignored the nickname, knowing it was his way of tryng to change the subject. "Last night. What happened?"

He didn't really feel like getting into all the details, so he tried to say, "Sam. Nothing --"

"Dean! I woke up in bed with your arms around me. You rarely even hug me when I'm conscious. Now, what happened?" he commanded his older brother.

He sighed, and shaking his head said, "Fine. It's not really a secret. You got really sick last night, Sammy. The fever reached at least 103 degrees by 6 o'clock. You were hallucinating and quite frankly, you scared the shit out of me, Dude," he added with a forced grin.

Sam nodded, then after a few moments said, "Thanks. For taking care of me and all." He smiled up at Dean. "Now, back to your question."

Dean gulped. 'Damn. I don't think I want to know.' "It's fine, Sam. I'll drop you off anywhere you want. Just say the name..."

"Who said I was going anywhere?" the oldest glanced up at his younger, yet taller, brother, "I think you deserve my company a little longer, don't you?" he laughed.

"Huh? Dude, that's so not fair! I've been taking care of your sorry ass for the past three days, if anything you should back off for a while!"

The two laughed, knowing Dean was incappable of making a simple joke. Once the laughter had subsided the youngest said, "Alright. Well, since no ones leaving for good, we should propably get moving on to our next job. Huh?"

The eldest nodded, "Fine with me. So, what's our next job, Boywonder?"

Sam smiled. "While you slept the day away I did some searching. There seems to be some strange activities down in Arazona. Figured we should at leeat check it out. Right?"

Dean nodded as he finished packing his things away and lifted his bag over his shoulder. "Sounds fine to me. Just get a move on, Sammy. I wanna be outta here ASAP." He smiled, "And that means As soon as possible, Sammy. Not taking 4 hours to get ready like a damn girl. Got it?"

Sam threw a pillow at his brother as he exited with a bark of a laugh. Though, once the door had closed he smiled and thought to himself, _"Guess things can never really change with us. I can't ever even try to get out of his life. Oh, well. I guess I could deal with his sorry ass a few more years."_

He stood and followed his brother out to their (AN: BEAUTIFUL) old Chevy Impala and they were off. Down the forgotten backroads and lonely little towns as if nothing had changed. Normalicy, or at least as normal is could be for the Winchester family.

* * *

the end!!


	5. Authors Note

Thx for the reviews...:

StrGazr04

sammygirl1963

friendly

IheartSam7

fullmetaldevil

Poaetpainter

Redwinged Blackbird

the alerts...:

skag trendy

and the favs...:

Emod

And thx to everyone else who has read!!


End file.
